The Dangers of Gardevoir
by NamelessTrainer
Summary: What would happen if a pokémon fell in love with its trainer, while having the psychic ability to make them love her in return? What if she learned to project lust?


**The Dangers of Gardevoir - Part 1**

_Author's note: This story does have explicit material as this site apparently doesn't regulate it after all. __You have been warned._

_Please be patient as Gardevoir will fully evolve later in the story._

They don't understand just how powerful a Gardevoir can be. Their psychic powers, mixed with what the books call "Sychronize," means that they can not only sense one's wants and desires, but also give back their own.

When you already care about your Pokémon and she makes you feel how much she wants you, it's overwhelming. Especially when she wants you as more than a trainer. When she makes you feel that you are the only thing she ever wants to experience, ever...

When I first met my Gardevoir, she was a shy Ralts who liked my neighbor's garden. At first I could only catch glimpses of her before she blinked away, and so I made a special effort not to spook the little one whenever I would leave or come home. I asked around the Pokécenter, not knowing anything other than she must be a Psychic type - I wasn't lucky enough to have a Pokédex yet - and learned they could sense emotions.

I had few Pokémon, not really getting into the training thing, but I did have a really strong Scyther I liked to take hunting. We were coming back one day, gleeful from a successful trip, when we noticed her watching us from next door. She was in the middle of smelling a flower when she felt our excitement and cheer and friendship.

My heart quickened. Scyther's blades twitched in anticipation. This was my chance.

I took a breath. Scyther - already a fast fighter - took off before I could give the order. Panic started to well up as the green blur homed in on her. 'Not like this...!' I thought, raising my hand in the defeat I knew was imminent.

Then she was at my feet. Looking up at me with innocent eyes and the sweetest little smile. My breath caught in my throat when I realized she had felt my feelings. Then I grinned, understanding what she wanted next. I reached to the back of my belt to grab a Pokéball while Scyther slid to a dusty halt inches from the flowerbed. It took him a few crazed moments to realize where she was, and what was happening.

The ball grew in my hand.

Ralts was incredible. I don't know how I lived without her before then. A bad day at work, she was there to hug me. Unlucky hunt, she could look around the forest and point in the right direction.

My clumsiness even went away. Dropped dishes didn't break, rice didn't overcook, and I even stopped tripping on steps. She was like a good luck charm for life. She helped me fish, too. Whatever bit my line, she'd use Confusion on to secure the catch. It didn't take long before we just abandoned her Pokéball and she'd just sleep on the pillow next to mine.

My dreams started becoming marvelous. I was blissfully happy in them. Obscenely powerful, or incredibly successful, and sometimes madly in love. The girl was intoxicating. I could never see her face, but I could feel her body and stroke her skin and smell her scent and taste her.

Heavens, could I taste her. Her legs open, voice cooing. Those were my favorites.

And I was always a bit embarassed when I woke up and saw those giant red eyes watching me, afterwards. Those mornings, Ralts would keep her distance while I made breakfast and only blink downstairs to hug me before I went to work.

I remember the exact point of no return, in this tale. We were out one weekend, exploring the forest, doing a bit of foraging, when Ralts whispered in a hushed tone.

She was pointing in one direction, and staring at me. I knew what she meant. A trainer was coming. One that we could beat.

Finding a hiding spot we waited, listening intently. It didn't take long for us to hear a commotion - Ralts was right, another trainer was fighting something! The combat grew louder as they fought through the forest, and we were able to determine that the trainer was using some sort of Rock- or Ground-type against a Pidgeotto.

She won, and her laughter was infectious. Ralts and I smirked at each other as she turned the corner, congratulating her roughed-up Sandslash.

"Good job!" I said, stepping out of the shade and making eye-contact with the girl. "My turn."

She went wide-eyed at my ambush. I drew out a Pokéball and summoned Scyther. He'd been itching for some action and his wings were buzzing with energy. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap I forgot I forgot Sandslash omigod I'm sorry!" She cried, tearing into her backpack. "Use Dig!"

I smiled and stated, "Quick Attack." Scyther was on his opponant in an instant, mauling the spiky mouse while it tried to defend itself and get some room to vanish into the earth. It got its wish as Scyther sent it flying into a bush.

My brow furrowed as it righted itself faster than I expected, and plowed into the ground.

"Focus your Energy, Scyther!" I yelled. "Try and finish it with your next attack!" The Bug-typed crossed its blades and watched the ground intently. His breathing became purposeful as he readied himself for a counter-attack.

Scyther hopped backwards, suddenly, as Sandslash exploded from the ground. Sand went everywhere, and Scyther ran around blindly as it rubbed it out of its eyes. I could only wait, and watch the other trainer use a Potion on her bleeding friend. She was actually really cute - a long ponytail bouncing behind her head, keeping her hair from covering the shoulders her halter top showed off. As well as her chest. Huh.

She caught me staring at her and growled. "Poison Sting!"

'Ohcrap,' I thought, not having any antidotes on me.

The attack landed just as Scyther regained its senses. His adrenaline completely ignored the wound, and his counterswipe left a long gash from his opponant's shoulder to shoulder. The other trainer screamed, but the Sandslash didn't. They started trading blows, but it quickly became evident that the poison was having an effect.

The end came before I realized it. The bladed hedgehog held up a claw after the girl shouted "Use Swift!" and sliced down. Five-pointed starblades were sent through the air, and cut through Scyther's chitin in several spots.

To his credit, he fainted while standing up.

Sandslash was in bad shape, thankfully, as it watched the red laser return Scyther to its Pokéball. "Ralts!" I said, starting to worry.

I started to say "Go!" before noticing she had already teleported behind her target. My dread vanished, and instead found a home in the other trainer. She wasn't expecting another Pokémon to take Scyther's place.

Instead I said, "Use Confusion."

The Sandslash flinched suddenly, grabbing its head. "Saaaand... Slash...?!" it yelled, rolling around on the ground for a moment. It curled into a ball and spun like a wheel, kicking up dirt as it sped towards Ralts.

I swear she had an evil look on her face just before teleporting out of the way.

The Sandslash blew through the spot she was at seconds before, and straight into an oak tree I'd have trouble reaching my arms around. There was a crack like thunder, making me cringe and the girl fall to her knees, blood drained from her face.

Ralts stood there and watched as the tree fell over. I ran to the stump, convinced that poor Sandshrew had split its skull clean open, but I found it laying there cradling its apparently still attached head. Very much unconscious.

I picked up the beast and carried it to the girl. Ralts was already there, with her hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl snapped out of her shock, seeing her Sandshrew was still alive. "Oh my god I was so afraid..." she started, returning it to its Pokéball.

"Me too. That was brutal. Are y-!?" I started to ask, when there was a blinding light coming from beside her. My hand raised up to block the glare.

She gasped, standing up and away from Ralts. "She's evolving!"

I stared in amazement, never seeing an evolution before. Her outline began to change as I realized the little brat planned this all along. That look she gave me before teleporting out of Sandshrew's way. She wanted this.

"Kirlia!" She cried, after completing the transformation.

I laughed as she spun in place in her new form, she herself smiling. My opponant was in awe, hands clasped together and held to her chest in wonderment. She looked up at me, eyes sparkling, and grinned. "Congratulations. You have an amazing Pokémon. She's more powerful than she looks."

"Yeah, I guess so!" I replied, not really sure what to say. I looked back to Kirlia, who was watching me intently. "You're... so awesome, Kirlia. Great job! Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded. Her eyes were different, now. Same color, same size... but different. Deeper, somehow? I was so happy for her, and curious about her sudden mischievous nature. She then smiled sweetly, back at me.

I turned to the girl who was picking up her bag. Her denim shorts showed off her legs quite nicely as she bent over. "We should head to the Pokécenter right away. Do you want to come with us?"

"Oh yes! That would be great, thank you so much! I don't know this area very well at all, I'm sorry." She bowed in thanks, and we went on our way.

We chatted as we walked back to town. The other trainer was actually a courier, taking a few letters to friends of someone in her hometown. They didn't like using Pokémon for delivering, she explained, because of the importance of the notes. Or something.

Kirlia kept her eyes on the girl the whole time.

Talk eventually came to how we caught our first Pokémon - which always seems to happen when trainers become friends - and then eventually our battle. Our excitement grew as we entered town, and Kirlia danced about for the people milling around the town's plaza. They cheered for her as we looked on. I smirked at the girl, who smiled back at me. She seemed proud I was proud of Kirlia.

My Pokémon came over to me afterwards, yawning. I told the trainer I'd catch up with her inside the Pokécenter, and she headed inside. My gaze lingered before I turned to Kirlia.

"Hey. You did great. Are you tired?" She nodded meekly, rubbing her eye. "Alright, take a nap in here." I pulled out her rarely-used Pokéball.

She smiled and pounced me, her new weight surprising me and knocking me on my rear. We laughed and my heart swelled. She was so COOL and she was MINE. I let her push the button on her Pokéball, and she was sucked inside.

I appeared beside the other girl, making her jump. "Oh!"

"Sorry. You alright?" I asked, putting Scyther's Pokéball on the counter.

"Oh, yeah! Just thinking." She smiled happily as the Nurse gave back her Sandshrew. The Nurse glanced at us and smirked, taking mine next.

"About?"

"Well..." She started, and looked down sheepishly. The Nurse went to a machine on the back wall and busied himself. "I just realized that I owe you money for your win. Trainer's Code and all."

"Oh, right." I said. I hadn't really thought about it, but she cut me off before I could say anything.

"ButIdonthaveany."

"What?" I heard what she had said, but her shy mumbling took me by surprise.

"I'm broke. I used my last potion, too, so I can't even give you that." She gave me a weak smile.

I was hit with sudden inspiration. Fueled with confidence from today's events, I countered. "You can give me your number, then."

Her giant eyes blinked at me a couple times, then she blushed furiously and turned around. The nurse came back and gave me Scyther. "Take it easy next time, you two." He then realized the awkward situation and made himself scarce.

She turned around.

"I'll make you a counter offer."

"What, you want my number too? Okay."

"No! I mean, yes, but... a deal. I don't have a place to stay in town and it's getting late. Let me crash on your couch and I'll cook you one of my mouth watering dinners. She had her fist raised in a victory pose, and she slowly lowered it to avoid drawing even more attention to herself.

Best day EVER.

"Okay."

"Seriously!?"

"Yup. Let's go then." I turned to leave, paused, looked at her smugly, and offered my elbow.

She turned red, smirked, and took it.

The dinner was INCREDIBLE. It was a feast. I hadn't eaten that well in ages. Curry, rice balls, sashimi, takiyaki... this girl could cook. And she loved it. The cake she had cooking since before dinner finished just in time for desert, and it was decadent.

We talked while we ate. About growing up in our towns and rarely leaving them. We joked about our respective childhood friends as we plucked stray grains of rice from each other's cheeks. We moved our chairs closer to whisper hilarious secrets in confidance.

Before I knew it we were finished. Stuffed beyond belief. We took a moment to recover, leaning back in our chairs.

"I should start the dishes." She said, standing up. I reached out for her hand.

"No no, believe me, let me do them in the morning. Please. Let's relax a bit longer."

She smiled and looked down at me, not moving her hand from in mine but not grabbing it back either. "It's getting late as it is. Are you sure it's okay? You're not going to want to do it in the morning..."

"I'll take my chances." I replied. I squeezed her hand gently.

She squeezed back.

"I have a confession to make." I said, standing. She watched me.

"What's that?"

"...I don't have a couch." I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me and glanced across the room towards the TV. She counted two recliners. She looked back. "I have a confession myself."

Relieved she didn't get upset, I let out my breath. "Oh?"

"I need a shower."

"Oh."

"You should help."

"...Oh!"

"Oooooh!" She moaned as I kissed her neck, one hand on her back while the other unbuttoned her shorts. Her cool hands found their way my cheeks, and she directed me back to her pouty lips. We kissed hard and her fingers left my face, grabbing at my shirt while we Krabby-shuffled towards the bathroom door. Our shoes, socks, and her shirt lined the path from the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

She threw her arms around my neck after tossing my shirt away, wrapping her legs around as I opened the door and walked inside, carrying her. She kept kissing me and laughing merrily, only stopping to climb off and reach behind her. She smiled and stared into my eyes, raising her arms behind her to unclasp her bra. She took her sweet, sweet time - I was frozen in place - removing it and lifting her hands high above her to show off her breasts. They were perfect. Full, but not huge to the point they'd sag when she's older.

She waited, smiling devilishly, and dropped her bra to the tile floor. Like a street racer, I took that as a flag and sped to her again.

I picked her up and planted my lips directly onto one of her coin-sized areolas, grinning. My tongue licked instinctively as she hugged my head to her chest, leaning her head back in joy. I slowly set her back down on her feet, and she immediately got to work undoing my pants. We kissed passionately, one of my hands on her other breast and the other pushing down her shorts.

She won, as I was multitasking, and she victoriously squeezed the tent of my underwear. I let out a deep breath and she massaged it affectionately before dropping to her knees. Her hands brought my boxers down with her, freeing my cock in the process. It was pointing directly at her mouth while she knelt before me, and her eyes followed my body from its tip up to my stomach, up my chest, and stopped when our gazes met.

She opened her mouth.

I disappeared down her throat.

"Oh my god..." I uttered. Not being completely erect she took me whole, easily, and I gasped as her lips closed around the base. Her eyes were laughing at my reaction.

She slowly, ever so slowly, pulled her head back. I swear my dick was pushing her mouth open further as it hardened, and she gasped when it finally sprung from her lips.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed, wrapping her hand around the shaft. "I think you liked that. Ready for more?" She grinned at me, and wrapped her lips around the head. Her tongue slipped out and licked the underside a few times in a circuler motion. Her tip teased my eye, then she licked up one side of my shaft, before kissing back down again. She repeated this on the other side, then pumped the shaft softly while tonguing the head once again.

I let out a long, pleasured sigh as she worked me. She alternated back and forth between pumping and lavishingly licking. Her pumps became faster, and her lips pursed harder. She moaned, vibrating my cock, and deepthroated me again. She looked up at me, watching my face slowly contort in ecstacy. Her moans were a muffled laugh as she slid her hands down my legs, off my knees, and cupped her breasts.

She played with her nipples as her lips milked me, barely moving from my base as her tongue pushed along the underside of my cock. She slid off and kissed the tip, but didn't remove her mouth. She just pumped furiously instead. It was like she knew before I did that I was about to hit my limit.

I gasped and my legs shook a little. Her mouth opened in this grin I will never forget, and she just let my load jet into her mouth and onto her chin and onto her chest and all over her tits. She closed her mouth and swallowed what bit made it in, before standing and kissing me quickly on the lips. "Yum!"

I was out of breath, but I nearly fell over when she turned around and bent over to finish removing her shorts. Her pink panties came next, and they were absolutely sopping wet. She stepped out of them, holding onto the handle of the shower door to give me a perfect view of her pussy. Her gorgeous pussy, with a small triangle of hair growing in the front.

"Now I really need a shower." She said, beckoning me to follow. My strength was slowly returning but it was still a hobble while she got the water right.

She let out an "Eep!" as I came in behind her, putting my hands on her breasts and pulling her back to my chest. My cocked stopped deflating when it nestled between her ass, helped along by her playful wiggling of it.

My lips fell to her shoulders as I held her against me. My hands groping her breasts, my fingers teasing her nipples, my teeth nibbling her skin. Her hands reached behind her and gripped my hair as her body both relaxed and started heating up with pleasure.

Her giggles and laughs soon turned to moans and shivers.

I crept one of my hands down her stomach. It snuck down her thigh briefly, before backtracking up to her tiny little bunch of pubic hair. My fingers ran through it on their way to her other leg, and when I couldn't reach further they dragged themselves back to her belly button.

My lips had worked their way up her neck to her ear. They gently sucked her earlobe into my mouth, where my tongue played with it. My other hand continued its teasing, my thumb rocking her nipple back and forth. It started rolling it in circles as my other hand slid between her legs, making her shudder.

Her shaking body felt amazing in my arms, and my cock stirred once again, hardening. She could feel it too, and she dropped a hand to her side to try and reach between us to gently pet my aching balls.

My finger traced the closed lips of her pussy, back and forth a couple times, before circling her hooded clit and sliding back down to part her open and slide inside. She moaned, grabbing the hand grabbing her breast with one hand and reaching around to hold onto my back with her other. She leaned her head and rested it against mine.

"Ohhhh my god this feels so good..."

I kept nibbling at her neck, my finger pulling back out to spread her wetness around. I pushed back in, a little deeper this time. I repeated this a few times before pausing to gently rub her whole pussy with my hand.

"Nnnnngh..." Was all she could manage as she leaned forward, reaching down to push my cock down so that it stuck through her legs, her pussy resting on top of my shaft. She placed her hands on the glass in front of her as I kept rubbing. "Yes... keep doing that!"

She rocked her hips back and forth, my fingers practically rubbing the head of my cock as I vigerously shook it side to side.

Just as my arm started feeling the tingle of fatigue, she groans loudly and bucks her ass up after jerking forward. Before I know what's going on she slams back against my legs, sending my cock deep inside her.

Her voice tried to scream out, but it was like her orgasm took all the energy her body had and started shaking her hips and knees with it. "Ohhhhh fuck...! Oh my god!"

I can't even describe the tight, slippery pussy that was pounding up and down my cock. And she didn't stop. She just kept fucking me, pushing back against the glass until her wits returned and she slowed to a halt.

My arms wrapped around her and picked her back upright. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked back at me grinning at her. She smiled and laid her hands on my forearms.

Her body shivered in an aftershock when my cock fell out of her again.

"Oh~!" She yelped, coming back down to Earth. "Oh. Oh wow. I've... I wasn't planning on that..." She smiled, too tired to giggle.

I chuckled for her, and started to actually wash her while she recovered. My cock kept trying to harden again whenever I would fondle her breasts or she started kissing me, and by the time both of us were finished with the shower part of showering I was completely erect again.

She grabbed my dick and lead me out of the shower, giving me a towel before starting to dry off my body. I took the hint and did the same to her.

I couldn't take it anymore, and wrapped the towel around behind her and used it to pull her close to me. She automatically tilted her head back and kissed me passionately. She pushed my head back gently and looked into my eyes, her glossyness gone.

"Let's finish drying off and I'll make sure you don't fall asleep frustrated, K?" Her eyes sparkled as she winked.

She soon sat me down on the edge of my bed, kneeling in front of me again. As if it remembered what happened last time, my cock sprang to life before she had a chance to grab it. She kissed down my stomach, sliding her hands down my thighs to my knees, and started to gently lick the tip of my dick.

Her licks slowly became longer and harder over time, until she was hungrily lapping up the underside of the shaft. She took a moment to firmly pump my cock, squeezing out some precum so that it glistened out of my eye. She licked it gingerly and savored the taste, smiling, before kissing my head and pushing her lips downwards.

With her head bobbing up and down, I became kind of mesmerized as exhaustion hit me. I laid back onto the bed and propped my head with a pillow, and was immediately rewarded with seeing her looking at me, my penis reaching past her eyes, while she licked my sack lovingly. I groaned with how wonderful that felt.

I closed my eyes and focused on my sense of touch. How her tongue felt as it went up and down my shaft, how her lips felt as she kissed it. I wanted to burn these feelings into my brain so I could never forget them. She sucked firmly on the sensitive underside of the head, causing my cock to twitch and my eyes to open.

She smirked, seeing my reaction, and wrapped her lips around my head again. She started pumping my shaft with her expert grip, which tightened and loosened at exactly the right moments. She stopped sucking me and let her hands work the tip of my cock, twisting and rolling over and back down again a few times. When she put me back in her mouth again, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm... I'm coming..." I managed to grunt as my cock began to pulse.

She stopped moving her lips, and started to suck up every bit of my cum. Her hand slowly worked my shaft up and down to coax as much out of me as she could. "OOhhhhhh fuck... ohhhhhh!" was all I could say as I lost myself

She took a deep breath as I finished, and lay breathing heavily before her.

"Mmmm... honestly..." She crawled up onto the bed and straddled my stomach. "If I knew you'd have tasted so good I would have swallowed the first time."

She bent down to give me a quick smooch before rolling off once more. "Come on, we should get to sleep. You were planning on letting me sleep with you, right?"

My sidelong glance was all it took to make her fall over giggling. I managed the last bit of energy and crawled in beside her, spooning her immediately. She wiggled her body happily and moved one hand to a breast and the other between her thighs.

I reached back and turned off the light. Her head was turned to meet me when I came back, and we kissed heartily for some time before falling asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
